Let Light Guide You
by JasLovesAnime
Summary: He lived in the darkness, lurking in the shadows while she walked in the light, shining for the world to see. He was hated by many and feared by even more, while she was loved by most and cared for by all. They were polar opposites, yet they both left an unexplainable, irremovable mark on the other. Zavis; Set in the past where Mavis is alive and Zeref is still evil.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction.

A/N: So, I've decided to create quite a dark fan fiction based around the pairing of Zeref and Mavis (which I love very much), I hope you enjoy the first chapter of this story!

Chapter 1:

Darkness surrounded him as he stumbled through what looked like the remains of his destroyed village. Coughing, the jet black haired boy slowed down in his steps, hoping to calm his nerves down while doing so. The dragons had finally moved on, after destroying all that was in their wake, of course. All but him, deciding to leave him here, to live in suffering and despair in seeing all of his loved ones die right before his eyes. The little boy looked around, confused; crying out for what he thought would be help, his throat only made choking sounds instead. His vision started to blur as the darkness grew more powerful around him, as if merging with his body. Letting out a silent scream the boy collapsed, his figure turning limp, as if he were a corpse.

* * *

><p>"Death, destruction; they were words Zeref lived by!" chants could be heard around the street as Mavis skipped happily along it. She started to ponder on who this Zeref character must be, to live by such cruel and hateful words. He must be very lonely, she thought to herself, if I ever meet this man I will tell him to stop being lonely and smile instead. Giggling to herself, Mavis looked up at the sun that was gleaming in the sky, sighing in contempt. All she had to do was get back to the Fairy Tail Guild's building in preparation for the grand opening of the mage guild, which would take place this evening. She was looking forward to it because with celebrations came food, something Mavis loved; especially cakes.<p>

"Mavis! There you are; I've been looking for you." Yuriy Dreyar approached the blonde haired girl, smiling down at her with fond eyes. "As Fairy Tail's Guild Master you simply must be there for the opening, you see, so when I was informed that you were missing I received quite the fright." Laughing, Mavis nodded her head.

"It's not like I was doing anything bad thought, Yuriy, I was simply looking around Magnolia's beautiful mage shops. Did you know there's an amazing new creation that can change the colours of the clothing that you wear?" The girl bounced in excitement when speaking of her new discovery, her eyes lighting up in happiness. Suddenly, her expression changed to a much less happy one. "I can't buy it though, it's 25,000 jewels! How expensive, but what can I say, it's an antique; one of a kind apparently!" Ruffling her hair, the older man laughed.

"Don't worry Mavis, when we take off as a Wizard Guild and start earning money you'll be able to buy as many of those colour wheels as you want." Smiling down at her, Yuriy put his hand on her back, guiding the mage in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild building. "For now, we need to make sure preparations are complete."

* * *

><p>The dark forest surrounded him as he ghosted his way silently through it, a nonchalant look on his face. He stopped walking once he came to a small opening, crossing his legs and sitting down next to a tree. Closing his eyes slowly, a dark aura surrounded him, as if it was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Leaves started falling from the tree behind him, but never reached the ground, vaporizing into black dust which the wind carried. The darkness surrounding the boy grew bigger, until the once beautiful clearing was engulfed in its darkness. His eyes flew open, the black ambience disappearing immediately after, leaving a rotten wasteland in its place.<p>

The boy stood up slowly, an evil smile appearing on his face, before he started to chuckle. "Once beautiful, you are now destroyed." He whispered, his eyes landing on a limp daisy protruding from the ground near him. With one quick movement he crushed it under his food, and then continued walking on.

* * *

><p>"Mavis, there was an amazing turnout! I really think this Mage guild will work out for us," The blonde haired girl looked up from the cake she had been ravaging. She nodded, while trying to swallow down the sweet dish inside of her mouth.<p>

"I knew it would! See, Precht, it all worked out for us!" Precht smiled down at the girl, nodding his head while Yuriy laughed. "Hopefully we'll get some job requests so I can buy that colour wheel!" The girl jumped up, smiling.

"It's funny you mentioned that, Mavis…" Yuriy said, a devious smile covering his face. Suddenly, from behind his back he popped out the small device, watching as the blonde haired girl's blue eyes lit up. The cute faces Mavis made never ceased to make him feel truly happy inside. She hugged him tightly, smiling all the while.

"Thank you so much Yuriy!" He chuckled, a small blush appearing on his cheeks as he ruffled the small girl's hair. She took the wheel from his hands and started turning the dial. Her clothes suddenly changed from a light pink colour to an electric blue, and she looked up at him expectantly. "How do I look?" she asked, beaming up at him.

"You look great Mavis, although I'm not sure this colour suits as well as pink" he laughed, shaking his head at her cute actions. "Alright, we'll leave you here with your present. Goodnight Mavis!" He waved at her while exiting the room, Precht following behind him.

Inside of the room, Mavis sighed, putting her new present on her desk while going to sit in front of her window. Looking outside, she couldn't help the smile that covered her face. The opening had been a great success and now she had an amazing colour wheel! Could the day get any better? Looking up at the full moon, she believed it was shining brightly because it was reflecting her happy, light mood. Seconds later, a dark cloud passed in front of it, blocking out its glimmer. Mavis could almost feel the foreboding atmosphere, as if the same would happen in seconds to her happy mood. Her eyes glanced down, where they caught sight of a figure.

The boy looked to be maybe one or two years older than her, and he was wearing dark robes that Mavis almost couldn't see in the dim light. His dark eyes stood out on his pale face, and she thought that he would've been very cute if only he didn't have such a grave expression on his face. It looked as if he was trying to get somewhere, and Mavis couldn't help but ponder over why such a young boy would be out alone this late at night. He should know it isn't very safe to be wandering around in the darkness; anybody could kidnap him or hurt him. For some reason, the thought of someone hurting this peculiar boy made Mavis feel very uncomfortable, and almost made her want to go out there and protect him for herself. She giggled at her silly mind, how could someone as little as her rescue him?

His eyes suddenly locked with hers, and Mavis was taken aback by the sheer darkness of his irises. She suddenly turned cold, her arms quickly crossing against her chest in hopes to warm her up again. The light in her room slowly started getting dimmer, until it switched off, and she was covered in darkness. Something inside her kept shouting at her, telling her to look away from the boy, to run away and get as far as possible from him. It kept repeating that he wasn't human, he wasn't able to experience feelings, and to never associate with someone like him. Yet she stood there paralysed, unable to look away from his raven like eyes.

The clouds passing the moon cleared and as the light shone down on her, Mavis blinked. Where the boy had been standing there was now nothing. Shaking her head slightly, Mavis giggled, deciding she had simply hallucinated all of what she had seen. Maybe there was another illusionist wizard in town apart from her, who had decided to play a trick on her. Quickly looking around the room, she realised her room was pitch black, and that each and every candle she had lit were blown out. As a shiver ran down her spine, Mavis walked towards her desk, picking up a box of matches and lighting one. Turning swiftly towards her candles, she screamed, staring at the boy in front of her.

"I shall destroy you too, fairy." He whispered, before disappearing into the dark wall in front of her. Mavis fell to the ground, screaming once more as her body went limp.

* * *

><p>AN: Isn't Zeref the sweetest? Thank you so much for reading, favourites, follows and reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
